Emmerololth, the Sinless
Kerian. J Marquis, also known as Emmerololth, the Sinless is the twelfth member inducted into the Formal order of the Zodiak Knights of the Holy Dark Empire. He was born to a human mother and father so his ability to use magic was considered a unique rarity in Orisstia. However his parents were killed by the dark reavers where he then was adopted by the Holy Dark Empire. Eventually he was brought into the Zodiak Knights, however unlike the other member of the Knights, Kerian has no fixed location to guard. Eventually it was revealed that it was the Holy Dark Empire who killed his family so that they could obtain him and turn him into a weapon against the Dark Reavers. On their final assignment, the Zodiak Knights were to kill the leader of the Reavers once and for all. However seeking revenge for his family, Emmeroloth betrayed his fellow knights and allowed the Reavers to gain the upper hand and killed the entire Zodiak Knights. In an act of cold blood Emmeroloth killed his closest friend, Fandaniel,the Protector, sealing his fate forever. He then became known as Emmeroloth, the Bloody and was hunted all his life until he was eventually captured. It was assumed that he was then killed by the Holy Dark Empire for his betrayal. Appearance Handsome with a strong chin pointed nose and a charming smile Emmeroloth is a good-loking, tall and charming young man that encases his unspoiled beauty in a light coating of scruff on his face and chest. Known for his appearance people are attracted to his large innocent sea green eyes and his mid-length chocolate curly brown hair that people love to run their fingers thought, something that Emmer takes infinite pleasure in being part of. He often dresses in an extremely modern style and unlike his fellow knight takes no pleasure in reviewing the styles of the past. He pays no heed to the trends of decades past and focuses on the clothes and fashions that are timeless, not fixed to a single generation. Personality While as a high-ranking member of the Ministry, Emmeroloth could be expected to come across as proud or arrogant, he is generally a kind, generous and caring person, although exceptionally naive and innocent to the point of being considered stupid, though he is very sensitive to this word. Like Malkuth, the Terminus, he has somewhat of a stinted view of the world and has an innocent that often plaques his discussion making. Confused, vague and often nonsensical, Emmeroloth had a hard time explaining his feeling in a mature and respectful way and would often lash out at others when trying to get a difficulty point across. However Emmeroloth had a spark all his own and was considered the little brother to the Knights. He had an innocent charm that would hypnotize and enchant others and even reduct the hearts of the staunch and gruff to pudding. His precious and sweet attitude made his betrayal all the more shocking when he became hard and calculating, even killing his closest friend in cold-blood. Category:Demon Category:Zodiak Category:Holy Dark Empire Category:Male